Si esa calle fuera mia
by Zary1701
Summary: Un "accidente" provoca que James Kirk recuerde uno de los momentos mas hermosos y a la vez dolorosos con su madre... Winona Kirk *Spirk de fondo, algo de cliché*


Las luces del transportador eran cegadoras, gritos por doquier o al menos eso era lo que sus pocos sentidos lograban interpretar. sentía unas manos cargarlo por debajo de los hombros dejándolo caer poco a poco hasta el suelo, subió una mano a su cabeza la cual se llenó de un líquido rojo

sangre

una gran cantidad de sangre emanaba de la parte frontal de su cráneo llegando a la conclusión de que, una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo ante un ser de dos metros y medio no era tan fácil como parecía a pesar de su complexión delgada

-Jim! James Kirk este no es el momento para que duermas, tendrás todo el jodido dia para hacerlo pero por favor NO TE DUERMAS AHORA!-

los gritos del doctor llenos de angustia hacían temblar a todo el equipo médico en la sala, pero al parecer esto nunca llegaron a los oídos del aludido.

Una nube negra inundaba los ojos de james llevándose la imagen de su primer oficial como ultimo recuerdo

-Spock, no pongas esa cara... y menos ante todos ellos-

Silencio

El dia era muy bueno, incluso para el propio estado de Iowa, cálido, la luz del sol al medio dia era cálido, un buen día para que la señora kirk hiciera su visita anual a su pequeño hijo.

James se encontraba en el patio trasero mientras que Frank tenia un buen rato bebiendo cerveza,eso fue un tanto extraño ya que cada vez que Winona bajaba el no bebía fingiendo ser el novio/niñero perfecto.

hace varios dias sus peleas con Frank (a causa de la "huida" de sam) se agravaban mas de lo normal aplicando la norma de "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" , los trofeos de la escuela habían terminado como "blancos" para las armas primitivas del hombre, y Jim como no se podía quedar atrás, las botellas de tequila y vodka añejadas y traídas de su país de origen se convirtieron en el baño de las aves que bajaban al patio.

Cada dia que Frank comprobaba cerveza la casa se transformaba en un ring al ver "quien da más", pero este dia era diferente. dejando a un lado al ebrio que se encontraba en el interior de su casa, se acomodó esperando a la llegada de su madre en la tranquilidad del césped.

Winona siempre llegaba tarde, no tenia una hora fija de llegar, podía ser en la mañana, pero eso ya no era posible por que era mas de medio dia, podía llegar en la tarde, si tal vez esa seria la hora indicada, a Jim no le importaría estar sin comer todo el dia esperando pero una Precipitada botella casi choca contra su cabeza la cual lo sacó de sus ideas

-Tu madre no a llegado enano, tengo hambre- el olor a licor llegaba hasta su nariz a pesar de la distancia, el rubio se puso de pié, llegando a la casa ignoró al borracho de la entrada empujándolo, ya en la cocina abrió la nevera, pero como siempre no habia nada

-si no te hubieras tragado todo el dinero en mierda tendrías que comer, asi que rasca con las uñas la alacena a ver si algo aparece-

Los ojos de jim se encontraban muy serenos a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente, la reacción del menor enfureció a Frank lanzando algunas maldiciones indescifrables, Jim no quería que nada estropeara su día pero el "objeto" Frank era inevitable

-entonces no vas a hacer nada mocoso?-

-no soy tu maldita sirvienta-

-ya lo veremos...-

ninguno rompía el contacto visual, pero el chocar de las botellas al caer rompió el silencio, Frank solamente dio media vuelta y subió al segundo piso, Jim corrió al ver que tramaba

Pero fue demasiado tarde

Aquel ebrio sostenía una imagen en un formato antiguo de papel fotográfico, en ella mostraba a Sam, su madre y el, uno de los casi únicos recuerdos donde los tres se encuentran juntos

Y ahora un borracho la tocaba con sus asquerosas manos, Jim ante aquella escena se quedó paralizado, el coraje lo había inmovilizado y su mente quedo en blanco

-y ahora enano aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores-

La imagen que alguna vez sostuvo lo más cercano a los tres estaba echa trizas, pequeños trozos de hoja caían como si no tuvieran significado alguno, un sin fin de sentimientos y ideas locas llegaban a la cabeza del menor provocando un gran dolor de cabeza del lado frontal, pero no era tan potente como la rabia que sentía ante aquel hombre frente a el. Bajó nuevamente a la cocina cegado por su enojo, el "buen día" había acabado ahí, a lo lejos observó unas llaves, eran las llaves del preciado coche rojo antiguo, era lo mas preciado (y posiblemente único) que tenía Frank.

Todo pasó rápido, subió al coche y al arrancar el motor, a lo lejos se escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre,

A pesar de su corta edad sabia manejar muy bien, aunque el viejo auto era distinto a los autos modernos no era difícil de controlar. no tenía toldo así que todo el aire chocaba contra su rostro, la ira se convertía en gozo y extasía olvidando por unos instantes el incidente de hace unos momentos, pero en el momento que se escuchó la sirena de una moto policíaca todo se terminaría ahí.

Los avisos del robot policíaco y el barranco pasó como una ráfaga de luz, en un momento estaba en el coche y al otro se encontraba en el seco piso a unos milímetros de caer, el coche se esfumó como su apreciada foto, nunca quedarían a la par pero al menos sentiría un poco de lo que el sintió al ver su foto echa trizas.

Jim dio gracias a dios de que el policía no era un humano, por que haber sido uno lo mas seguro es que lo hubieran llevado a la comisaría del estado pero no fue así, aquella máquina solo dio registro de la infracción por ir a alta velocidad y la caída del coche.

Ya estando en su casa, Frank no se encontraba y el robot dejó a Jim con un aviso de los echas anteriores, el dolor de cabeza aun se mantenía y el dolor de su corazón al ver aquella foto le daba náuseas, paso dejando las pequeñas hojas en el suelo dejándose caer en su desaliñada cama...

_Si esa calle_

_Si esa calle fuese mía_

_Yo mandaba_

_Yo mandaba a enladrillar_

_Con piedritas_

_Con piedritas de brillante_

_Para mi_

_Para mi amor pasa_r

Era de noche y las lagrimas empapaban los ojos de Jim, abrazado fuertemente a una almohada sollozando, pero unas manos cálidas tocaron sus rubios cabellos acariciando lentamente su cabeza...

_En esa calle_

_En esa calle hay un bosque_

_Que se llama_

_Que se llama emoción_

_Dentro del_

_Dentro del vive un ángel_

_Qué robó_

_Qué robó mi corazón_

Ésas manos suaves eran las de su madre, no quería verla a la cara por tanta vergüenza y enojo que sentía por arruinar la visita de su mamá, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar pero estas fueron secadas en el instante que salieron...

_Si el vestido_

_Si robe tu corazón_

_Es por que_

_Es por que te quiero bien_

_Si el vestido_

_Si robe tu corazón_

_Es por que_

_Tu robaste el mío también..._

-lo siento Jim-

Silencio

Aquella voz dulcemente quebrada sonaba una y otra vez en su mente, todo era oscuro nuevamente, pero sentía un calor en su mente, no era su madre

-Jim ... T'hy'la-

Era la voz de Spock sonar en su conciencia, trato de moverse y unos manos se lo impidieron, poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio los ojos del vulcano frente a los suyos, y su mano en la posición de fusión menta

-hey Jim, acaso tuviste una pesadilla? Dale gracias a dios que haya sido eso y no un Hematoma, asustaste al duende casi como aquella vez con el mal nacido de Khan-

Las voz de Bones era totalmente reconocible, siempre con su tono de ironía y a la vez con una preocupación casi maternal...

Nadie decía nada, ni Jim ni Spock, este último solamente acariciaba las cienes del rubio con su dedo índice y medio, no era necesitarías las palabras ante tal acto, pero Bones debía de interrumpir con una pregunta que lo había estado comiendo desde hace unas horas

-James Tiberio Kirk, me puedes decir que estabas pensando al enfrentarte ante un monstruo de tres metros y más de 200 kilos?-

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios de Jim antes de responder esa típica pregunta ..

**Notas:  
**Hey! hola! bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Star Trek, iba a subirlo el dia de las madres... pero no hehe  
no queria hacerlo ni tan largo ni tan corto espero no haber dejado cabos sueltos,  
¿la cancion? es una cancion infantil que le gusta mucho a mi hermano y en lo personal me es un poco llegadora (?) jajajaja espero saber que dicen al respecto, si me salio, no me salio... como sea pero quiero saber su opinion ;)  
PD: se me olvidaba el nombre de la cancion es: "si esa calle fuese mia" de "la gallina pintadita" jajajaja lo se, suena un poco graciosa xD  
PD2: no fui muy creativa con el titulo, no se me ocurria ningún nombre ._.)  
PD3: es dificl publicar en esta pagina


End file.
